A liquid crystal display panel includes an array substrate and a color filter substrate which is arranged opposite to the array substrate to form a cell. The color filter substrate is susceptible to external environments such that static charges may be accumulated on a surface of the color filter substrate away from the array substrate. In case that an amount of the static charges reaches a certain level, an original electric field within the liquid crystal display panel may be disturbed, and thereby display effects may be adversely affected.